In Temari's Room
by Kurt xyx
Summary: In Temari's Room, my first fanfiction, please don't hate, give me reviews to help me in my career. Lots of limy goodness.


In Temari's Room

Naruto was horny, he was looking at Temari's curvaceous body. His pants were getting tight as he looked at her breasts. He looked down at his pants and saw what caused the tightness. He began to massage the small mound restrained by his pants. 'Shit I might get caught!' Naruto thought. But he was still thinking about perverted things about Temari.

Temari felt she was being stared at, she glanced at Naruto, she saw Naruto staring into space.

'That's not like him' she thought, remembering Naruto's loud attitude.

She looked at him, then her gaze was distracted by something below, she looked down and saw a small mo und rising out of the blond's pants. She licked her lips.

'Must be big' She thought. 'So little Naruto is looking at me and got an erection'.

She moved closer to Naruto, his head immediately snapped back to attention.

"Naruto, are you looking at me pervertedly?" She asked.

"Wha-NO I'M NOT!" Naruto blushed and said hurriedly.

"Oh yess you are" she said in a seductive tone, she walked closer to Naruto while swinging her hips.

Naruto blushed and followed her hips with his eyes, a little drool falling from his mouth.

"Te-temari-"he started but was immediately being stopped by Temari kissing him on the lips.

A quick peck, nothing deep, not long, just enough for both to make them want more.

"Meet me at my room at the hotel later" Temari said, tone heavy with lust.

"H-Ha-Hai, Temari-chan!"

1 Hour Later

_Knock, knock, knock!_ Temari heard someone knock on her door.

"Temari-chan! Its Naruto!"

'So he's early, hmmm' He must be excited.

"Yes Nauto-kun! I'll be coming shortly!"Temari said and took of her clothes, leaving her in bra and thongs. "Naruto-kun come in!"temari said in a seductive tone.

"Hai! Temari-chan"as Naruto burst in the room. Naruto stopped, his mouth hanging loosely and drool coming out of him.

Temari came closer to Naruto while swinging her hips seductively and let her breasts bounce a little.

Naruto didn't wait for another second, he closed the door and took off his clothes and underwear and started to rub his dick, while looking at the girl.

'So Naruto is brave, hmm. Oh shit! He's so big! This will be fun...'

"Naruto! "temari said, "Can I have the pleasure of blowing you?"

Naruto's jaw dropped and agreed at once,"Yes Temari BLOW ME GOOD!"

Temari slowly kneeled in front of Naruto and gripped his throbbing member. "God Naruto-kun, your so hard" Temari said while making and experimental lick on the lead. Naruto shuddered at he contact, seeing this, Temari started to lick his shaft at head. "Temari put it in, I can't wait any longer!". Temari grabbed his cock and put it in her throat slowly. Naruto felt immense pleasure while Temari was moving her head at a steady pace, up and down his cock.

"Yes Temari" naruto gripped her head, encouraging Temari to go fatser.

"More Temari, MORE!" Naruto roared and held her head in two hands and began to increase the pace by thrusting in her mouth and controlling her head movements. Seeing Naruto' desire she moved so fast, while using her tongue to make Naruto cum.

"FUCK !" Naruto exclaimed, "TEMARI, I'M GONNA CUM!" Temari moved faster and Naruto gripped her hair. _SPLURT! _Naruto's cum made its way towards Temar's mouth. Her eyes bulged at the amount of cum Naruto released and drank all she can of the thick and stick liquid, those she cannot drink, was spilled on her bra-clad breasts. Temari took Naruto off her mouth and started to clean his cock.

"Gosh Naruto-kun, you came so much!"

"Temari, use your big tits this time" Naruto said.

"You really are perverted, Naruto-kun." Temari said taking her cum-covered tits out of her brand and began to stimulate Naruto's cock. "Ahh, Yes Temari!" Naruto breathed, "Faster Temari! It's so good!"

"Hai! Naruto-kun!" She began to move her breasts on his shaft and licked the head with her tongue.

"SHIT! Temari! I'm gonna cum again!" Naruto exclaimed, Temari, knowing the amount of cum Naruto gives, positioned herself to take all of his sweet, sticky fluid.

As Naruto cummed, Temari rubbed her breasts on his shaft o squeeze more cum off him.

"My turn, Temari" Temari lied down on the floor to make Naruto do all the work. Naruto kissed her in the lips passionately while his tongue asked for entranced. She opened her lips and their tongues fought for control, making Temari moan. Naruto took of her thong and inserted his finger in her pussy, taking them in and out at a fast rate. Naruto inserted another one to her pussy and increased his pace, making Temari moan. Naruto stopped kissing Temari, making her moan in disappointment, she kissed her skin from her neck to her stomach, making her moan lightly. Naruto's face appeared at her entrance, he could smell her steaming sex and juices.

"Naruto! Eat me out!" Temari called.

Naruto licked her exprimently, 'Not bad' he thought.

He began to lick her insides and from time to time licking her sensitive bundle of nerves. Temari moaned loudly and gripped Naruto's hair. Naruto licked deeper in her.

"Naruto! I'm gonna cum!" Temari screamed, while locking Narutos head in her entrance with her thights. Temari came squirting onto Naruto's face. Naruto licked her juices.

Temari lied down, opening her legs in front of Naruto's cock. " Temari, do you really want to do this?" Naruto asked. " Yes Naruto-kun", her tone heavy with want and lust.

Naruto aligned his cock in her opening, rubbing his head on the lips of her cunt, to lubricate his dick, so as not to cause pain.

He thrusted unexpectedly, fast andsurprising, earning him a moan from Temari, his dick was rearranging her insides, making her moan fro mixed plain and pleasure. "dammit Temari! your so tight!" Naruto exclaimed. "Naruto, please continue" Temar pleaded. Naruto began to move at a slow pace, earning moans from Temari.

"Naruto! Faster! Narutoooo! She was moaning once again from Naruto's thrusts, which increased in pace. NARUTO! FUCK NARUTO! FASTER AHHH! AHHH! AHH !AHH! Both of them were moaning and screaming out of pleasure. Naruto was fucking her brains out, orgasm after orgasm came on them, they cummed many times, but they still continued, Naruto's dick was sandwich due to her naturl tightness and the juices that make it slippery and tighter. Finally, Naruto and Temari both released their final load. "Naruto-kun", Temari said weakly, let's sleep now. "Hai" Temari-chan. They oth picked themselves up and laid down on the bed, cuddling each other peacefully.


End file.
